Declaraciones
by SweetRock
Summary: NO PUEDE SER ! - Grita la niña de cabellos cafés – pero como, cuando paso… yo…yo… no puede ser… DE QUE SE HABRA DADO CUENTA SAKURA, QUE LE ESTABA OCULTANDO SU MEJOR AMIGA... MAL SUMMARY PASEN A LEER ES MI SEGUNDO FANFIC LEANLO GRACIAS


En esta historia Shaoran no se le ha declarado a Sakura y se quedo a vivir en Tomoeda.

HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSION Y PORQUE ME ENCANTA LA PAREJA DE SAKURA Y SHAORAN XD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado dos semanas desde que cambiaron las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, era viernes y todos estaban reunidos en el patio de la escuela por el descanso, Yamazaki estaba contando otra de sus mentiras mientras que a lo lejos se veía a Tomoyo platicando con Shaoran…

_Li, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que cambiaron las cartas – _dijo Tomoyo.

_Que pasa Daidouji?_

_Quería saber porque elegiste quedarte en Japón, recuerdo que después del juicio final ibas a irte, pero como iniciaron los sucesos extraños te quedaste _

_En realidad iba a irme, pero cuando le conté todo lo que sucedió a mi Madre, ella me dijo que mejor me quedara, que estoy destinado a grandes cosas en Japón_

_Estoy segura que tu Mamá ha de tener una buena razón para que te quedes aquí…_

_Si tienes razón- _en ese momento ve a Sakura y se sonroja, Tomoyo de inmediato noto esto

¿_No piensas decirle nada?_

_Emmm?_

_A Sakura… sobre tus sentimientos… se que ella los sabrá aceptar y te dará una respuesta de acuerdo a lo que sienta _

_No estoy listo para hacerlo, además tiene muy poco lo que sucedió con esa persona._

_Te refieres al joven yukito? – _Shaoran asiente con la cabeza – _Li… Sakura hace mucho tiempo que supero lo de Yukito, ella solo lo ve como un familiar, y te lo dijo ¿no? la noche que fuimos al templo –_Shaoran vuelve a asentir con la cabeza- _entonces, deberías decirle lo que sientes antes que alguien más lo haga, porque mi amiga es una niña muy linda y no dudes que otro esté interesado en ella. _

En ese momento suena el timbre anunciando el retorno a los salones, el día transcurre tranquilo pero Shaoran estaba pensando en lo que Tomoyo le dijo hasta que terminaron las clases, en ese momento se escucha la voz de Sakura…

_Tomoyo… necesito… emm me puedes acompañar, hay algo que me urge hablar contigo… adiós Shaoran…_

_Claro Sakura… vamos…adiós Li._

En el camino las dos niñas estaban muy calladas, hasta que llegan al parque pingüino y se sientan en los columpios, Sakura comienza a mecerse, Tomoyo espera a que ella hable pero no parece querer hacerlo…

_¿¿Sakura??.... ¿qué sucede?- _Tomoyo comenzaba a preocuparse, su mejor amiga estaba muy seria, eso era algo muy raro en ella- _…. ¿Sakura?????_

……_Tomoyo…. Yo… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Es que ya no confías en mí? ¿Ya no soy tu amiga?_

_De que hablas Sakura…yo nunca te ocultaría nada… claro que eres mi amiga… eres mi mejor amiga, pero porque dices eso _

_Es que hoy en el descanso mientras tú estabas con Shaoran, Rika me pregunto si era cierto que tu eres novia de él, igual las demás… hasta Yamazaki quiso saber y… yo no sabía que responder… y claro quede confundida porque desde hace un tiempo tu y Shaoran han estado mucho juntos… - _no sabía porque pero al decir esto Sakura sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía. Tomoyo de inmediato se puso de pie frente a Sakura, por lo que esta se asusto…

_¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura… noooo!!!, ¿crees que si eso fuera verdad yo te lo ocultaría?, claro que no! _

_¿Entonces no es verdad? –_Sintió tanta alegría que quería brincar de la emoción, pero había algo que no comprendía- _si no es verdad, porque pasas tanto tiempo con él, ¿es que acaso te gusta?_

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, pero no podía decirle la verdad, Li era el que debía decirle… -_No me gusta, lo que sucede es que me pide consejos y yo con gusto le doy mi opinión, porque él es un buen amigo tal como tú eres mi amiga… además a mí me gusta alguien más…_

Sakura se sintió tan feliz al escuchar esas palabras aunque no sabía porque motivo- _Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, pensé que me ocultabas algo tan importante… pero dime quien es la persona que te gusta…_

_Emm preferiría no decírtelo…cuando esté preparada lo hare…_

_Claro amiga, pero si quieres decirme aquí estoy ¿lo sabes verdad?_

_Por supuesto que sí, pero hay algo que quiero saber… ¿solo por eso me preguntaste?_

_¿Cómo? _

_¿Si solo porque Rika te pregunto quisiste saber si era verdad? ¿Solo porque creíste que yo te oculte algo tan importante? –_ Sakura estaba algo confundida

_Emmm…..s…si…, solo por eso, no podía creer que me pudieras ocultar algo tan grande… no me lo podía creer…_

_¿Segura Sakura? ¿No fue por algo más?_

_Emmm n… no…. -_Sakura comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa ¿que era a lo que se refería Tomoyo? - ¿_Por qué preguntas?_

_Por nada en especial, solo curiosidad – _rio por lo bajo sin que Sakura se diera cuenta.

_Sabes hace poco hable con Eriol… me dijo que es muy probable que vuelva a Tomoeda a vivir, dice que aquí es donde debe de estar… la verdad no le entendí muy bien, dijo algo como que aquí es donde está su destino._

_Es la segunda vez que escucho eso el día de hoy.- _Sakura la miro extrañada – _veras hoy cuando estaba platicando con Li, me dijo lo mismo, que su mamá le pidió que se quedara porque está destinado para grandes cosas aquí en Japón… ¿Y te dijo Eriol cuando viene?_

_emm no me dijo exactamente cuándo pero que será pronto, ¿porque?_

_Por nada Sakura, me gustaría hacerte otra pregunta si no te molesta…_

_Claro, ¿qué sucede?_

_Si fuera cierto lo que me preguntaste acerca de Li, ¿cómo te hubieras sentido?... me refiero a que… estarías feliz, triste, enojada…_

_Emmm… pues cuando las niñas me preguntaron… me sentí confundida ya que no podía creer que me ocultaras eso, igual triste…. No sé cómo explicarlo pero sentí algo dentro de mí que se encogía no se como describirlo…_

_Ya veo… y…. y si no hubiera sido Li, si en lugar de que te preguntaran por otro niño en lugar de él, -_ la niña parecía no entender- _quiero decir si rika te hubiera preguntado si yo salgo con otro niño ¿cómo te hubieras sentido sakura? Piénsalo bien… porque hay algo importante que tu aun no sabes –_ sakura guardo silencio un momento antes de contestar.

_Supongo que igualmente me sentiría confundida porque me lo ocultaras y… feliz por ti… - _parecía que eso quería escuchar tomoyo porque se le vio una enorme sonrisa en la cara, sakura parecía no comprender que pasaba por la mente de su amiga…

_¿No te has dado cuenta verdad sakura…?_

_¿De qué tomoyo?_

_¿Entendiste la diferencia entre tus dos reacciones? –_ la ojiverde negó con la cabeza-_ escúchame con atención por favor… cuando pensaste que era Li, me dijiste que te sentiste confundida, triste y algo fuerte dentro de ti; cuando supusimos que era otro niño me dijiste que igual te sentirías confundida pero feliz por mi … ¿te das cuenta? Analízalo un momento sakura_

La niña cerro sus ojos un momento tratando de entender a que se refería su amiga… hasta que por fin pareció entenderlo se puso colorada, a lo que tomoyo respondió con una risa…

_NO PUEDE SER_!!!!!!!!!!!! - Grita la niña de cabellos cafés – _pero como, cuando paso… yo…yo… no puede ser…_

_Sakura, sakura, calmate, respira… a mi me parece maravilloso… _

_Como es que te diste cuenta y yo no ¿tan despistada soy? _

_Sakura asi eres tu… por eso tenía que darte el ejemplo para que te dieras cuenta_

_No puede ser… me gusta Shaoran… -_ solo con decir su nombre su corazón se acelero, y se puso más roja, tomoyo no aguantaba la risa, de verdad estaba muy contenta por su amiga, ahora tenía que convencer a Li para que se le declare.

Han pasado dos días desde que Sakura hablo con tomoyo en el parque pingüino, el día en el que por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, hoy era lunes tenía que ir a la escuela y ver a Shaoran después de esa revelación, no sabía cómo actuar se sentía sumamente nerviosa, ni cuando le gustaba yukito se ponía así… tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Se encontró con Tomoyo en la puerta de la escuela, su amiga de inmediato sintió sus nervios…

_Cálmate Sakura, no pasa nada, actúa normal…-_ llegaron al salón de clases, Shaoran aun no llegaba, en el momento en el que tomaba asiento, el joven de cabellos cafés entró al aula y se acerco a las niñas

Li – _buenos días Daidouji, buenos días sakura…_

Tomoyo_ - buenos días Li.- _Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que no contesto al saludo – ¿_se te hizo tarde?_

Li - _Si… llego una visita inesperada…_

_¿Quién? – _esta vez fue sakura la que hablo aunque no veía a los ojos a Li.

Yo!... – era una voz familiar, de inmediato las dos niña voltearon a ver y se encontraron con unos ojos azules- Hola sakura, srita Daidouji…

SAk.- _ERIOL!!! ¿Porque no me avisaste que llegabas hoy? Te hubiera ido a recibir…_

Eriol- _eso arruinaría la sorpresa…- _en ese momento llegó el profesor Terada y les avisa que Eriol volvió a la escuela para quedarse…

Ya era la hora del descanso y Los cuatro amigos estaban en el patio trasero, Eriol platicaba con Sakura en una banca, mientras que Li y Tomoyo hacían lo mismo sobre el pasto… la niña de cabellos largos se veía distante…

_Tomoyo?.... ¿qué te pasa?_

_No me pasa nada Li,_- finjio una sonrisa

_Tú me has ayudado mucho dime que sucede, no estás contenta con el regreso de Hiiragizawa ¿es eso?_

_No, no es eso…lo que sucede es… que ya me había hecho a la idea _

_¿De qué?..._

_De no volver a verlo, y así olvidarme de él…_

_¿Quieres decir que te gusta Hiiragizawa?!!!!! –_ Por primera vez se le ve a Tomoyo sonrojada –_ no lo puedo creer Daidouji, y ¿no le vas a decir lo que sientes?- _Tomoyo niega con la cabeza- _¿Por qué?... no puedes pedirme que yo me le declare a Sakura y tu no lo haces…_

_Es diferente la situación Li, veras… yo estoy completamente segura que Eriol está enamorado de otra persona y que es correspondido… no podría decirle lo que siento, porque se sentiría mal por mí al no poder corresponderme; en tu caso tienes la posibilidad de que Sakura te acepte… a decir verdad yo sé que mi amiga te va aceptar… no deberías dudar en decirle lo que sientes…- _Li se sentía muy extraño, no era normal ver a Tomoyo tan seria, triste… además ella está segura de que Sakura lo va a aceptar…

Del otro lado Eriol y Sakura están platicando…

_Dime Eriol, ¿porqué volviste a Tomoeda?_

_Porque aquí es donde debo estar… dime Sakura… ¿ya te diste cuenta?_

_De tus verdaderos sentimientos…_

_¿No me digas que tú también lo sabías?- _el joven de cabellos azules le dice que si- _no puede ser que tu igual lo sabías… Tomoyo me hizo que lo comprendiera, el viernes tuvimos una confusión… - _y así le conto todo lo que paso ese día.

_Entonces gracias a ella te diste cuenta… - _de pronto la mirada de Sakura se entristeció

_¿Qué sucede Sakura?_

_Creo que solo me hago ilusiones… quiero decir míralos… -_ ambos voltean a ver a Li y Tomoyo - _no se pero creo que a Shaoran le gusta Tomoyo, siempre esta platicando con ella, aunque estoy segura que a tomoyo no le gusta porque me dijo que ella está interesada en alguien más…_

_Entonces debes creerle…a Li no le interesa la señorita Daidouji de esa manera…._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Por la forma en que la mira, no la ve con ojos de amor, más bien de cariño y admiración, se que Tomoyo ha ayudado a Li desde antes que me marchara, ella es un gran apoyo para él…_

_¿Tú crees Eriol?_

_Claro Sakura… ahora dime cuando se lo piensas decir… _

_¿Qué?!!!!..... No creo estar lista para eso…. Digo me da mucha pena… – _se le puso la cara roja – _que pasa si no me corresponde… no puedo vivir eso otra vez… después de lo que paso con Yukito no creo poder soportarlo…._

_Pues yo creo que entre más rápido se lo digas mejor para los dos ¿no crees?_

_No lo sé… Oye que te parece si después de clases nos vamos por un helado… ¿sí?_

_Claro… _

_Bien le diré a Tomoyo y a Shaoran…_

_Después del descanso los niños volvieron al salón donde paso todo tranquilo… cuando salieron de la escuela Sakura les dijo los planes que tenia con Eriol a sus dos amigos y si querían acompañarlos, ellos con gusto aceptaron… así que comienzan a caminar, Eriol y Sakura adelante y un poco más atrás Shaoran con Tomoyo.._

_Li, creo que deberías aprovechar esta ocasión… yo puedo llevarme a Eriol por un momento mientras tú hablas con Sakura… claro si quieres…_

_Todavía no estoy listo tomoyo…. _

_Y_ así continuaron caminando en silencio, mientras que Sakura y Eriol iban platicando

_Dime Eriol, a ti no te gusta alguien en especial…_

_En realidad si Sakura…. Es por eso que volvi…_

_¿Enserio?.. ¿Conozco a esa persona?_

_Si… de hecho hoy pienso hablar con ella, espero que me corresponda, si no es así lo aceptare, con que sea feliz no importa si no es conmigo… no crees Sakura…_

_Si… no me digas que arruine tus planes… -_Eriol la mira extrañado- _quiero decir… ibas a ir a ver a esa persona hoy ¿no es así? Y yo te pedí que vinieras con nosotros, entonces arruine tus planes…_

_Para nada Sakura, de hecho me lo hiciste más fácil… -_Sakura parecía no entender – _mira hemos llegado_

_Si… aquí es… Shaoran, Tomoyo, aquí es… vamos a pedir algo y nos sentamos a comerlo…_

_Si –_contestaron todos los niños, pidieron sus helados y se dirigían a sus lugares, en ese momento….

_Señorita Daidouji puedo hablar contigo un momento…. _– todos se asombraron, en seguida Tomoyo volteo a verlo y este le sonrió- _podemos caminar mientras hablamos…_

_Emmm claro, enseguida volvemos Sakura, Li… - _Los castaños solo asintieron con la cabeza, Sakura parecía confusa y Li extrañado hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban solos, ambos se sonrojaron comenzaron a comer sus helados.

_De que querra hablar Eriol con Tomoyo…-_ preguntó Sakura, Li alzo los hombros en señal de no saber- _es raro….._- la niña comenzó a recordar cuando se sobresalto y pego un grito que asusto al pobre se Shaoran.

_¿Qué sucede Sakura?_

_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…. –_ la ojiverde tenía una sonrisa enorme, no cavia en la felicidad

¿_Sakura?...._ –En eso sakura voltea a ver a Shaoran

_Eriol se le va a declarar a Tomoyo…._

_¿QUE?!!!!!!... ¿estas segura?… _

_Si!!!… en el camino me dijo que hoy iba a hablar con la persona que le gusta y que gracias a que les dije que viniéramos aquí, se le haría más fácil… NO LO PUEDO CREER… espero que Tomoyo le corresponda…., es por eso que volvió, para estar con ella… - _después de eso los dos se quedaron callados y siguieron comiendo sus helados, cuando ven llegar a Eriol y Tomoyo agarrados de la mano. Tomaron asiento y estuvieron platicando un rato como si no se hubieran marchado, una vez que terminaron sus helados se fueron caminando, esta vez las niñas iban juntas adelante mientras que los varones detrás.

_Tomoyo… ¿de qué quería hablar contigo Eriol?_

_Quería preguntarme algo importante…._

_Y que era…. –_Tomoyo guardo silencio un momento y se sonrojo…

_Me pregunto que si quería ser su novia… me dijo que había vuelto a Tomoeda por mí, que se había enamorado de mí…_

_¿Enserio? ¿Eso te dijo? Entonces… ¿ya son novios?- _Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza- que felicidad Tomy… pero porque no me habías dicho que te gustaba Eriol…

_Porque quería olvidarlo, el se había ido y yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de alguien más eso me dolía mucho, no quería recordarlo… si me entiendes verdad…_

_Claro que te entiendo… pero ahora el está aquí y por ti… y son novios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _la niñas comenzaron a reírse, mientras que un poco más atrás…

_Así que ya eres novio de Daidouji ¿no es así?... espero que la cuides mucho, ella es una buena amiga y no me gustaría verla triste…_

_Así es Li no te preocupes no pasara pero me pregunto… cuando te le declararas a la señorita Sakura… que es lo que estas esperando… -_Shaoran quedo rojo- _mira que ella es una niña muy linda... estoy seguro que han de haber más personas que estén interesadas en ella_

_Me estás diciendo lo mismo que me dijo Daidouji…creen que no lo se…_

_Deberías decirle ya… vamos – _comienza a acelerar el paso y llega hasta las niñas que seguían platicando muy alegres- _Sakura, me permites que te robe a Tomoyo la quiero acompañar a su casa…_

_Emmm claro Eriol, nos vemos mañana…_

_Espera Sakura!!! –_ Eriol la detiene –_ya está obscureciendo, Li te puede acompañar, - _en ese momento Shaoran llegaba hasta donde estaban –_ ¿verdad Li?_

_Emm ¿Qué?...._

_Que puedes acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, no ves que ya esta anocheciendo, no puedes dejar que se vaya sola… -_ en los ojos de Eriol se veían llamas

_Por favor Li, acompaña a mi amiga….- _esta vez tomoyo ponía ojos de borreguito

_No es necesario Shaoran… no me pasara nada…._

_No hay problema… te acompaño… vamos _

Cuando Li caminaba para acompañar a Sakura, Eriol le dice por lo bajo _ahora es el momento indicado para la verdad… - _voltea a ver a la pareja y ellos solo le sonríen.

Mientras caminaban se sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente, Sakura decidió hablar.

_Shaoran de verdad no tienes porque acompañarme… estamos cerca de mi casa, puedo seguir desde aquí…_

_No importa, quiero acompañarte…. Emmm puedo hablar contigo… aquí cerca hay un parque podemos ir?...._

_Si claro… - _cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en unas bancas, los dos permanecieron callados- _dime que sucede Shaoran, ¿algo te molesta?_

_En realidad si… no sé como decírtelo, está relacionado contigo _

_Acaso hice algo que te enojara… si es así discúlpame por favor… - _sakura comenzó a sentirse triste

_No! yo… tu no hiciste nada que me enojara… es que… yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no sé cómo lo vas a tomar… _

_Dime que es Shaoran… si es algo en lo que te puedo ayudar dimelo por favor… _

_Lo que pasa es que……. Emmm…. Yo….yo… Estoy enamorado… de ti…. Sakura… -_La niña se quedo en shock –_ bueno eso te quería decir… ya estamos cerca de tu casa… ve con cuidado… -_le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

Sakura aun estaba pasmada, shaoran se le había declarado, él está enamorado de ella, cuando reacciono Li ya estaba saliendo del parque, por lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, no quería que se fuera hasta que supiera lo que ella siente por él, por lo que tuvo que gritar su nombre.

_Shaoran…. Espera!!!!!!!!!! No te vayas….- _el castaño volteo y se encontró con que Sakura corría hacia él, cuando por fin llego - _…… Shaoran…. Yo…._ – estaba muy agitada por la carrera, tomo un respiro, vio a los ojos a Li y le dijo – _Yo igual estoy enamorada de ti Shaoran…_ - los dos se quedaron en silencio, muy sonrojados y mirándose; no sabían que debían hacer.

… _en estos momentos de verdad me gustaría ser como Hiiragizawa, el sabría que decir…_

…_pero a mí me gustas tal como eres… - _al decir esto Sakura se sonrojo mucho más, shaoran se sorprendió por lo que escucho y se fue acercando a ella

_Sabes Sakura… no creí que me fueras a corresponder_ – le agarro de la mano y la barbilla para poder mirar sus ojos - _pensé que quizás tu seguías enamorada de Yukito… _

_Yo a yukito lo quiero como alguien de la familia… recuerdo que te lo dije… hace poco me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, todo gracias a Tomoyo, ella es muy observadora se dio cuenta antes de que yo lo hiciera por eso le debo mucho_

_Igual a mi me ayudo gracias a Daidouji tuve el valor de hacerlo igual Hiraguizawa,- _Sakura acorto la distancia abrazándose de Shaoran.

_De verdad te quiero mucho Shaoran…._

_Y yo a ti Sakura…._

Y así estos dos castaños se quedaron abrazados mientras el sol se ocultaba entre los arboles del parque….

________________

Pues no salió exactamente como quería pero desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo de ellos …

Se aceptan criticas, opiniones.

Gracias x leer… XD


End file.
